1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding cover faceplate and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a sliding cover faceplate with a function of avoiding looseness or wear and tear and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of personal computers, users no longer only pay close attention to the performance of computers, and their aesthetic requirements for external appearances of the computers become higher and higher. In the past, slots of the hardware connecting port interface of a computer, such as plug jacks of a loudspeaker, a microphone, an earphone or an externally connected device, are directly exposed outside the housing of the computer. At present, on the market, the faceplate of one type of computer host can completely hide the above slots, and the sliding cover on the faceplate needs to be withdrawn only when a user wants to use the slots on the interface.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A˜1B which are schematic diagrams showing the action of a conventional sliding cover faceplate. As shown in FIGS. 1A˜1B, a sliding cover faceplate 10 consists of a cover plate 11 and a sliding cover 12, and the cooperation between convex spots and concave spots is used to position the sliding cover 12 on the cover plate 11. In general, a plurality of convex portions 13 are symmetrically disposed at the cover plate 11, and a plurality of concave portions 14 are disposed at the sliding cover 12, and the cooperation of shapes of the convex portions 13 and the concave portions 14 is used to position. When the sliding cover 12 is at the bottom of the cover plate 11 and dose not slide, as shown in FIG. 1A, the sliding cover 12 is positioned on the cover plate 11 through, for example, four concave portions 14 coupled with four convex portions 13, and a slot 11A of the cover plate 11 is exposed. When a force is applied on the sliding cover 12 to make it move upward, the groove spots 14 and the convex portions 13 are separated. When the sliding cover 12 moves upward to a particular position, the topmost convex portions 13 of the cover plate 11 are embedded into the concave portions 14 to make the sliding cover 12 positioned at the topmost location. At this time, as shown in FIG. 1B, the sliding cover 12 hides the slot 11A.
However, to cooperate with the convex portions 13 of the cover plate 11, a moving over part 12A should be provided between the concave portions 14 of the sliding cover 12, which enable the sliding cover 12 to move without interfering with the convex portions 13. But the existence of the moving over part 12A causes the aperture between the sliding cover 12 and the cover plate 11 to be too great, and therefore, the sliding cover 12 shakes right and left during sliding. Further, during being embedded into or moved out of the concave portions 14, the convex portions 13 press against top and bottom sides of the concave portions 14, and after a plurality of operations, since the convex portions 13 and the concave portions 14 are all worn, the positioning effect of the sliding cover becomes bad.